I'm Keeping What's Mine
by livingforfiction
Summary: Victoria won't hesitate to do anything that takes to fight against Stevie Grayson for the Grayson Manor.


Victoria never used to feel some kind of… 'appreciation' for any of her enemies.

And of course she didn't appreciate Stevie, at all. She didn't got to see what Conrad saw in her at the moment of getting married. But yes, there was something in the way he spoke about her that gave her the notion that in a far time, he truly loved her.

And she had to admit to herself that she was jealous. She always suspected that Conrad still thought about Stephanie for few months after marrying Victoria.

But though he couldn't find any virtue on her, she recognized that she was a beautiful woman. Always was, and kept her beauty intact.

She knocked the door of her room.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked her.

"I came to get back what belongs to me" Victoria answered stepping inside the room.

"If you mean the papers of MY house…" she saved a silence. "They're not yours, so it was useless your visit here."

"Really?... Stephanie, you're an intelligent woman, you don't need more troubles in your life, you finally got peace." Victoria finished with her wide fake smile. "And your son and grandson. Did he forgive you?"

"Yes, he did. Making a difference with you and Daniel."

Victoria stepped closer to her. "You're not going to get away with this."

"I'll see you in court, I already told you."

Victoria smiled slowly, until her mouth couldn't stretch more. A memory of an old habit of Stephanie put an amazing idea on her mind, something that she blamed herself for not thinking about it earlier.

"Well" Victoria started, walking away from her. "How is your work with Emily going?... Oh right, you are no longer her lawyer."

"Maybe. But she still wants to divorce from your son."

"Did she tell you that?"

She released a sarcastic laugh. "Of course not, Victoria. She's not stupid. But I can notice it in her eyes… something you probably couldn't because yours are misty with hate. Anyway, why are we discussing my job?"

"Oh, I just… Wanted to show an interest for your life, you know, to keep the conversation."

"There is not an actual topic of conversation here."

Victoria lifted her eyebrows. "Fine".

She grabbed her purse, and took out a bottle full of vodka. "I brought some help" she said, putting it on a table and directing her gaze to her.

"You're not going to get anything from me with that."

"Maybe" she said. "But if my memory doesn't fail, and I can ensure you it doesn't… I don't forget about the bed likes the old Stephanie used to have… the ones that Conrad told me about." She finished, and seated on the sofa with her legs crossed, perfectly and intentionally stretched.

"I don't know what you mean, and please…" she turned around and walked towards the door, while Victoria pulled the cleavage of her dress a little more down and pushed her breasts upwards. "Get out."

"Why? We are talking and we need to. Close that door if you want a minimal chance of getting that damn house." Stephanie's face was starting to get harder, but she did.

"Sit." Victoria invited her with a smile.

She walked towards the sofa next to her and took a seat.

"What do you want?" Victoria asked.

"Want for what?"

"For my house."

"I don't want anything, I'll get it in court, I don't need your favors."

Victoria changed completely the subject. "Isn't the old Stephanie still there?" She stood up, and getting closer to her, she took her face by the chin. "I know she is." She lightly rubbed her mouth against hers, breathed rough and noticed how her eyes closed. "Yes she is" Victoria whispered, and took her hands down her neck, slowly, morbidly enjoying how her plan was working.

She spread her legs and seated in her lap, pulling her hair backwards. With one movement, Victoria grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her face against her mouth, moved her lips in a seductive way that she had used only in cases of seduction for personal interest.

She was well aware of her likes towards women when it was referred to sexuality. She didn't consider herself homosexual, but she had certain fantasies with women that often tempted Conrad when they were together.

She slipped one hand inside her jeans, and finding her underwear, she lifted it up and slip her finger down. Stephanie released a loud gasp inside her mouth, and Victoria started to press her finger up and down with pressure, getting faster every second along with her breath.

Victoria wasn't getting any satisfaction of this, of course. For her this was just another persuasion task.

She felt her muscles tensing, and retired her mouth of hers, keeping the short distance between both faces. The tip of her tongue caressed her lips one more time, and through those seconds, she reached her limit with a breathless cry.

Victoria quickly stood up. "I'm leaving you my gift." she said referring to the bottle of alcohol. She grabbed her bag and directed to the door, taking the documents of the Manor from the table beside the entrance while Stevie was just lifting up realizing how fast Victoria operated.

"Victoria!" She yelled. But Victoria was no longer in the room.


End file.
